This disclosure relates to a flame retardant composition, methods of manufacture thereof and to articles comprising the same.
Polymers display a number of unique properties that are not commonly displayed by metals or ceramics. Amongst these properties are low densities, high toughness and impact resistance, and optical clarity. One of the drawbacks of some polymers is their lack of flame retardancy. Flame retardancy is achieved by the addition of flame retardants to polymers.
In electronic and electrical devices such as notebook personal computers, e-books, and tablet personal computers, metallic body panels are being replaced by materials that are lighter in weight and offer a robust combination of mechanical properties. These lighter materials result in weight savings, cost savings, and enable the manufacture of complex designs. While these lighter materials can be used to manufacture panels having thinner cross-sectional thicknesses, it is desirable to improve the stiffness of the material to prevent warping, while at the same time improve the impact resistance. It is also desirable to improve the flame retardancy of the material to reduce fire related hazards.
Useful flame retardants include halogen containing compounds, nitrogen containing compounds, inorganic hydroxides and phosphorus containing compounds. Halogen containing compounds such as bromine containing flame retardants are generally used in large quantities to impart the desired flame retardancy and this adversely impacts the mechanical properties.
The inorganic hydroxides are also used in very large quantities in order to impart the desired flame retardancy and this promotes a reduction in the mechanical properties. It is therefore desirable to find a flame retardant package that can be used with polymers to produce flame retardant compositions that are flame retardant but that also retain mechanical properties.